betrayal_always_in_my_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
List of characters
First Generation * Soledad De Obregon * Andrei Mikhaelson * Alcides De Medina * Esther De Obregon * Hugo de Medina * Lucas De Obregon * Mariangel * Salvador De Medina * Sophia De Obregon * Rebecca De Montenegro Second Generation * Alice Cullen * Armand De Romanus * Aro Volturi * Bella Swan * Caius Volturi * Carlisle Cullen * Edward Cullen * Emmet Cullen * Emily Uley * Henry Fitzroy * Henriette Volturi * Jacob Black * Jasper Hale * Jatherine Black * Leah Clearwater * Kate Black * Paul Lahote * Sam Uley * Tanya Denali * Renesme Cullen * Robert "Nathaniel" Cullen * Rosalie Hale Third Generation * Annandhy "Anne" Mikhaelson * Amadeo De Romanus * Amanda Seyfried * Bella Farnese * Benjamin Barnes * Bianca Solderini * Celine Van NoirLefroy * Cordelia Donovan * Daliah Mikhaelson * Damon Salvatore * Darius Delarius * Dean Winchster * Diana Delarius * Evan "Ivan" De Romanus * Father Cavallia * Jane Mikhaelson * Julian Delarius * Khayman Mikhaelson * Lady Gaga * Lena Zdraveskaya * Lestat De Lioncourt * Lissa Mikhaelson * Louis De Point du Lac * Maharet Mikhaelson * Marius De Romanus * Mekare Mikhaelson * Melanie "Anne" Mikhaelson * Mila Volturi * Mina Mitchell * Miriam "R" Mikhaelson * Neema Mikahelson * John Mitchell * Pandora Mikhaelson * Priest Bella * Puss in Boots * Samuel Holland * Sam Winhchester * Serena Van NoirLefroy Fourth Generation * Andrei Amadeo Armand De Romanus * Anna Holland * Belle Mikhaelson * Black Daliah * Cassie Mikhaelson * Celeste Mikhaelson * Charlotte "Char "Chamberlayn * Charlotte Holland * Cordelia Donovan * David Delarius * Father Cavallia * Gabriel Mikhaelson * Hamsa Holland * Henry Mikhaelson(*) * Jane Mikhaelson * Jesselyn Barnes * Jeremy Holland * Joseph Mikhaelson * Killian Jones * Koral "Kol" Mikhaelson * Lady Gaga * Lavinia De Romanus * Leandre Van NoirLefroy * Lucifer Morgenster * Maggie "MaryAnne" Delarius * Michael Mikhaelson * Myrnin Mikhaelson * Nora Gray * Olimpiu Mikhaelson * Olivia Mikhaelson * Rapahel Mikhaelson * Sebastian Holland * Sybil Branson * Uriel Mikhaelson * Violet Rose Barnes Fifth generation * Eugene Dewitt Bukateer Savchenko * Dalia Dewitt Bukateer Savchenko * Eliza Olivia Dalia Savchenko De Romanus * Nicholas De Romanus * Alois Trancy * Ava Trancy Pets * Celeste * Celine * Clara * Clifford * Crow Goblyn(*) * Deydre * Emma * Izy * Makhenna * Meninda * Mrau * Printesa * Pusheen * Sex * Shosanna * Skylar * Vivian < Disclairmer:I've tried to include all the important characters in betrayal that had any implication in the story.I didn't include episodic characters that had small interactions and that,probably,nobody remembers anyway.I've sorted them in 3 genrations.The first generation includes the first era of Betrayal play,and I only included character that had a large implication.I also included new characters that haven't appeared in the soap opera.Of course,there was also Eloisa,Marina,Ursula and many more characters,but a simple google search on the La Traicion might be enough to remember them without me writing their names.In the second generations,I included almost all the important characters,with small exceptions(I only selected the most important wolves in the story,and I did the same in the Volturi case).The second generations is the last,still on going :) In bold,there are characters that had appeared in the last year,so there can be a diffrence between active and non active characters.Also,the ones that are in bold AND italic,did appeared in the last year,but they had a small contact with the world like Lady Gaga who came at the bachelor's party. I've tried my best to remember everybody,but,you see,there are over 150 characters.And if I forgot someone and that someone feels offended,I give them all the rights to be,because,yes,I haven't included them on purpose,and not because there are way too many names. I hope all the spelling mistakes will be forgiven <3